


Thousands of Humans

by MemoriesofMiltia



Category: El Shaddai: Ascension of the Metatron
Genre: Gen, Parody song, Thousands Of Cherry Trees
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-11
Updated: 2017-02-11
Packaged: 2018-09-23 12:34:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9657704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MemoriesofMiltia/pseuds/MemoriesofMiltia
Summary: Once Enoch arrives, Azazel hopes that he'll simply kill Belial and leave them in peace. A parody of Thousands of Cherry Trees by Kurousa.





	

After we boldly and quickly Fell from Heaven,  
We built a Tower where we could live in peace  
As we race about on our bikes, we’re decked out in our armor  
Anyone who opposes us will be taken down with missiles  
Enoch’s still on the move,  
But it’s unlikely that he’ll win against us  
Everyone will have to be strong if they want to keep their world  
Thousands of Humans join us every day  
Despite what you say, we know we’re right  
This is a marvelous banquet inside an ominous Tower,  
So go ahead and say that our way is wrong  
In the Tower, there’s a deep, dark throat  
The souls that are swallowed can’t even scream  
If you meet us, kill the Demon and leave us in peace

Surviving a hundred fights gives a Martyr respect  
The people are all too happy to come to know their Lords  
Come look, everyone!  
Armaros is performing!  
One, two, three, four!  
If people want to leave or find a better life,   
The gate’s always open  
If Enoch ever does find us,   
I’m sure that everything will work in our favor  
Thousands of Humans join us every day  
Despite what you say, we know we’re right  
This is a marvelous banquet inside an ominous Tower,  
So go ahead and say that our way is wrong  
In the Tower, there’s a dark, sharp throat  
The souls that are swallowed can’t even scream  
The man from Heaven is reaching us,  
So shoot him down with a Gale

Enoch’s still on the move,  
But it’s unlikely that he’ll win against us  
Everyone will have to be strong if they want to keep their world  
Thousands of Humans join us every day  
Despite what you say, we know we’re right  
This is a marvelous banquet inside an ominous Tower,  
So kill Belial and go away  
Thousands of Humans join us every day  
We’ll sing, and Armaros will dance  
This is a marvelous banquet inside an ominous Tower,  
So, if you meet us, kill the Demon and leave us in peace


End file.
